A nobody
by urufu-misora
Summary: CONTINUED AU: harry's parents are still alive, everyone thought it was junior, his twin who is the savior of the wizarding world. How wrong they are. DMHP Please R&R WILL DO MY VERY BEST TO FINISHED THIS!
1. Chapter 1 It's My Birthday Too!

**I fixed this chappy. I hope it's better. :D**

**Fiction:** A Nobody

**Summary:** REWRITTEN AU: Harry's parents are still alive, everyone thought it was junior, his twin who is the savior of the wizarding world. How wrong they are. DMHP Please read and review

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything around here except for Marine and Sil.

**

* * *

**

Prologue:

What does the word "justice" mean? Why is this world filled with diversity? Why do all the good people have to die early? Why aren't we treated equally? Why is life so unfair? Well, in this story you will find the unfair life of Harry James potter.

**Chapter 1: it's my Birthday too!**

Harry James Potter one of the potter twins who looks just like a copy of his dad, James potter, except for the big green emerald eyes that indicates pure innocent-ness from his mom, lily, a tiny nose but goes well with his face and unruly brown hair that makes his eyes stands out even more.

Junior James Potter, the younger twin, was named junior because he himself looked even more like their dad James. There is nearly no part where he looks like his mother, Lily. But he has one thing that Harry doesn't have that is junior got all the love from his parents, uncles and nearly everybody else.

Harry who will be turning six tomorrow can feel that his parents treated him differently from junior. While he was walking past his parent's bedroom he heard people talking about some prophecy.

"Why does it have to our child, Albus?" the voice of James Potter asking to a well-known person in the family, Albus Dumbledore. To Harry, it was grandpa Albus.

"It is what the prophecy said. I'm sorry James. It is destiny and I can't do anything to change it." Was the calm voice of Albus trying to calm Harry's parents down.

"James, what are we going to do?" Lily's voice was filled with concern. "We'll do our best to protect him Lily, I guess that's all we** can **do." Was James tired reply.

Harry didn't understand why he wasn't mentioned in their conversation. He counted. "Grandpa Albus talked about Junior. Mommy talked about Junior. Daddy talked about Junior. Then where's Harry?" the small child didn't understand. But that matter was quickly forgotten as he hopped on to play with his brother, junior.

* * *

Today is Harry's and junior's birthday everyone was preparing a surprise. When it was time for the** big** surprise Lily quickly got Junior dressed up. Harry tried to get her attention but it was no use.

"-Sighs-th..That's okay mommy, I can get dressed by myself" Harry smiled and quickly got himself dressed.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" junior held out a small box to Harry. Harry smiled at his brother. He putted Junior's present in his pocket and quickly went to get his present that he had prepared for Junior.

"Junior, what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be down stairs already, come on" with that James picked up junior and went down stairs.

Harry was shocked, didn't his dad see him or something. He shook his head vigorously. He didn't have the chance to give his present to junior yet. So he put them on Junior's bed with his card lying besides it instead. He walked down stairs to find that his mom, his dad, uncle Moony, uncle Pad foot, uncle Worm tails and his friends were singing Happy Birthday to Junior.

'Why does mommy and daddy, not wait for Harry, Harry don't understand.' tears started to fall from those eyes and Harry started to cry. He decided to run and hide in his bedroom.

"Why are you crying?" Harry looked up for a tiny voice and saw a wolf cub with dark brown furs and big blue eyes, and a beautiful white snake with green patterns along its sides slithering beside the wolf cub.

":sniffs: mommy and daddy don't love Harry anymore." and more tears starts flowing from the boy's eyes.

"Aww.. Please don't cry, you are a big-boy aren't you? Aren't boys supposed to be brave?" The wolf cub distracted Harry from his cries. "Brave?" Harry looked at them with interest.

"Yess..ss." the snake replied.

"I'm Marine and this is Silver" the wolf cub AKA Marine introduced herself to Harry without not forgetting to mentioned her friend Silver, the snake.

"You can call me S..S..Sil." the snake hissed.

":sniffs: where did you guys come from?" Harry asked

"We were traveling in our town and god knows what dragged us here." Marine replied thoughtfully. Suddenly someone came through the door.

"Hi, Harry" Harry turned to see it was uncle worm tail. He looked around to find that Marine and Sil weren't around anymore. "Uncle Peter what are you doing here?" Harry stared at his uncle waiting for an answer.

"I didn't see you down stairs so.. Umm I want you to come and meet somebody with me. "Harry gave his uncle a questioning look "where to?" "To see a friend of mine." Peter held out his hands.

'I heard mommy told Junior to never leave the house with strangers but uncle Peter isn't a stranger and mommy never told Harry. I think it's alright.' Uncle Peter was walking out of the door.

"Umm Uncle Peter could you wait outside? I need to go get something." he closed the door and quickly ran back into his room and asked for Marine and Silver.

"Are you two still here?" Harry asked quietly. Both of them appeared out of no-where. "We're still here!" both of them chanted.

"How did you hide so fast?" Harry asked a bit amazed as he was grabbing the present that Junior gave him.

"We didn't go anywhere silly." Marine chirped. "We could transform ourselves into objects. As the man came in we just transformed ourselves. I'm a pin and Sil over there can turn into a necklace." She explained.

Harry putted Junior's present in his pocket. "Would you like to come with me?" Harry asked a bit afraid that both of them would decline the question.

"Of course we will come with you! That's what friends are for, right?" and they quickly turned themselves into objects and attached themself with Harry. Harry smiled. His heart was filled with warmness. At least there are some people who still cares about him. Harry opened his bed room door facing his uncle who was waiting for him.

"Who were you talking to in there, Harry?" Peter asked the child. "Just talking to my friends. Let's go uncle peter." Harry said that without knowing that this was going to be his last day of ever seeing his parents or Junior again.

* * *

AN: This fic is an alternate universe of my ideas so NO FLAMES PLS. I warned ya flames will be ignored. This fic will also be slash a.k.a boyboy don't like don't read o.k.?

Silver and Marine are the only OC in this fic.

**PLEASE REVIEW love ya!**


	2. Chapter 2 and you are?

****

Fiction: A Nobody

**Summary:** REWRITTEN AU: Harry's parents are still alive, everyone thought it was junior, his twin who is the savior of the wizarding world. How wrong they are. DMHP Please read and review

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything around here except for marine and sil

**AN:** This is to explain why everyone thought that junior was the savior. Well, the day that voldemort attack the potters not only did his spell backfired but he couldn't do any harm to them as well. Now when voldy cast the spell Lily and James saw a light coming out of Junior so they thought it was him who was the savior. And Harry didn't have any scars on his forehead at the moment.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** and you are?

"Uncle peter why did you bring me here?" Little Harry asked when they arrived at a mansion. Not receiving any answers. Little Harry was drag to the grand hall.

There was a guy sitting on a throne. And he was surrounded by people who wore dark cloaks. Peter kneeled in front of the man in the throne. Harry was curious 'who is sitting there? And why is Uncle Peter kneeling?'

"Uncle peter why are you kneeling? And who is that ugly looking man." Peter flinched with fear that he didn't even noticed Harry's question.

"**You STUPID RAT!!** I ordered you to kidnap the savior not his twin brother." voldemort sneered.

"I...I'm t..Truly...s..s..sorry, master." Peter was stuttering badly.

"Stop stuttering, you imbecile." He was going to punish peter but a little voice interrupted them.

"who are you? You look really old." With that Harry let out a giggle the death eaters gasped in fear and amazement.

'1...2...3..' Voldemort tried to control his anger by counting 1 to 10.

"What's the matter? Are you death." Came the childish voice.

-pop- The noised of Voldemort's vein. "Avada kedavra." Voldemort yelled the spell out ,pointing his wand at Harry immediately. Peter quickly crawled away with fear.

After the smoke and green light was gone everybody mouths' dropped. Harry stared at Voldemort looking at him like he was the stupidest guy on earth. Instead of dying like every other 'normal' people, Harry just had a scar of a lightning bolt on the middle of his forehead.

Even voldemort was to say, shocked at the event. He couldn't believe his eyes. After realizing the fact that Harry was the boy they truly needed. He let out a smirk and laughed out loud.

"Incredible job Peter. I could never imagine that your failure, turns to be an advantage for all of us, stupid Dumbledum. Thinking that the younger twin was the prophecy child. It was actually the older one. Now Harry is it. Well, we have a lot to discuss. Bellatrix take Harry here to his room please. You must be tired. Lucius we have to talk." So Lucius followed lord Voldemort to the other room.

* * *

**-at Harry's room-**

"This will be your room Mister Potter, please make yourself at home." Bellatrix said before shutting the door and walked away. Marine and Sil returned back to their normal form.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll take care of you." Marine said with fondness. She liked Harry who was like a little brother to her.

"Thanks marine." The little boy replied.

"Let'ssss...sss..sleep." Sil suggested. It was late evening anyway.

"-yawns- o-Kay goodnight you guys." He was a 6 year old who missed his lunch time sleep so yes, Harry was really tired.

"'Night Harry" They said in unison.

* * *

**-the next morning-**

Harry was lead to the dinning room by a house elf. "Good morning Harry." Voldemort greeted, Harry stared at the guy who greeted him. 'oh, it's this uncle again.' Harry decided to greet back. "morning uncle." came the soft voice, making most of the dining crew sustain their laughter of calling the you-know-who 'uncle'.

Voldemort turned to glare at them thus making the table silent again. "no Harry, I'm not your uncle."

"But you seemed old enough to be one." Harry stated with his big innocent eyes staring at the dark lord.

Voldemort cleared his throat. "Just call me Tom, Harry." There were little gasped coming from the death eaters at the table. Well, mostly because it was the dark lord's old name who everyone presumed that he didn't like said name so no one dared to call him that. Seems the boy has a lot of privileges.

"Okay, uncle Tom." Harry giggled. "No. Harry just Tom." voldemort seemed so calm everyone thought that hell was going to break loose.

-Sigh- "fine Tom." Harry mumbled. He was not comfortable of calling elders by their names. It seemed so funny to call some old guy who could clearly be his uncle just by the name.

He ignored the weirdness and started his breakfast. "After your done, why don't we go and have a talk." Harry nodded since his mouth was full.

"The rest of you will hear it from lucius" Was the dark lord's order.

After Harry finished his breakfast Tom stood with Harry tagging along. After Tom and Harry left. Lucius made the announcement. "From now on Harry will receive special training from each of us. The scheduled will be held out tomorrow because our lord wants to have him as his right hand man. And also his heir to follow his intentions. I will teach dark arts, he will be studying 2 subjects a day. The lord wants Harry to become as perfect as we could make him be. He will be studying languages in each day, any questions?" Lucius eyed them thoroughly. Since no one interrupted, he continued his speech. "The schedules that I will hand out for you tomorrow would have the name of the professor and the subject, the lord and I have chose thoroughly, that is all."

* * *

**-Meanwhile in the library-**

Tom held Harry up to sit on the table. "Well, Harry I'm sure you know why you're here right?" Tom smiled as he was asking the boy. Harry shook his head "Uncle Peter told Harry to come see his friend are you uncle's friend?" the little voice asked.

"Why yes, I'll tell you something Harry this is a secret but I think you need to know." Harry stared at tom with open ears. "You see Harry your parents think it's too hard for them to raise 2 child at once so they decided to keep your brother and left you, for me." Harry started to sniffle. "they left me?" Harry started a cry. " W..Well I don't need them as well." the boy sniffled and pouted.

Tom soothe Harry "Yes, Harry you won't be needing them anymore, come with me, I will teach you everything you need to know." And that was the beginning of Harry's new life.

* * *

**-At Harry's room-**

" Marine, Sil. Tom said that mommy and daddy left me because they don't want me anymore." Harry cried Sil moved himself around Harry's neck. "sss...lisssten Harry you're not alone." Hissed the snake Marine confronted Harry. "You'll never be alone Harry you got us right? And besides you're like a brother to me I will not let anyone hurt you so don't cry." the wolf cub said swaying her tail swiftly.

That night, the three of them cuddled each other to sleep. Harry snuggled both of them and had Junior's present held tightly in his hand because to him this is all he has left.

* * *

**To be continued**

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAV.!!:D LOVE YOU ALL PLS. REVIEW : puppy dog eyes


	3. Chapter 3 phoenix

**

* * *

**

Fiction:

A Nobody

**Summary:** REWRITTEN AU: Harry's parents are still alive, everyone thought it was junior, his twin who is the savior of the wizarding world. How wrong they are. DMHP Please read and review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything around here except for Marine and Sil.

**Warnings:** language, and yaoi in later chapters.

**AN:** Thanks again for the reviews and the alerts and favorites, I'm so happy XD I hope you would like this chappy as well, on with the fic...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Phoenix

What junior gave Harry was a light green crystal ball when Harry picks it up, a message would appear with Junior's voice, "Happy Birthday Harry!! I thought you might like it!" After a while their family picture would appear.

"This is so nice." Harry smiled, even though he was sad but it gave him a warm tugged in his heart.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Potter's residence, chaos erupted.

"Albus, Harry's been gone for 2 days and there's no sight of him at all." James was really anxious and worried.

Albus Dumbledore watch James with no sparkles left in his eyes.

"We're doing the best we can James so please calm down" Came the calm and soothing voice.

James glared at him. "Calm down CALM DOWN my son is missing and you ask me to calm fucking down." James roared. "This is all my fault. If we hadn't neglected him. Harry would still be here."

Lily was holding Junior in her arms. She was crying. She knew it was their fault for not giving Harry much attention.

"Mommy when is Harry coming home?" junior asked with sadness in his voice.

"I don't know dear, I don't know." she whispered and held on to him tightly.

* * *

Time has past; it has been 9 years since Harry disappeared. The potter's have given up hope to find their son.

"I hope Severus and Moony is okay." James potter sighed. Their Dumbledore Army has been started after Harry disappeared a couple years.

"Don't worry, dear." Lily soothed her husband. "I'm sure, they would be just fine."

"But shouldn't they be back by now?" Sirius Black spoke with concern.

"They're both strong and clever uncle Sirius. Don't worry." Junior added to lessen his uncle's concern.

'It's going to be my birthday this Saturday. Mom and dad have never mentioned Harry since he disappeared. They must be blaming themselves. But it's actually my fault.' Junior frowned at the thought. He missed his twin dearly. 'I know your still alive Harry. I just know it.'

* * *

The sun was setting and the darkness was approaching. Remus Lupin could tell as he calculated the time that he and Severus were held imprison.

"What should we do Severus?" Came a worried voice while he was in the basement of the Riddle mansion.

"I'm thinking about it Remus, now Voldemort knows that I'm a traitor, we won't be alive for long." Severus Snape whispered

They were disarmed. The basement prison was very secure there's only one exit which is the door that has one of the death eaters guarding it and god knows what is beyond the door. And the metal bar on the wall that has no light coming through.

This was one of their missions. Severus would come to the dark lord's meeting while the low ranks (death eater) was guarding the main hall and the high ranks, in the meeting, this was the first time, DA (Dumbledore's Army), sent a member in, it was to search more information about you-know-who's right-hand-man named Phoenix. The rumors spread widely. At first everyone thought it was just a plain rumor but Severus heard about it as well. So he confirmed the rumor to the DA. It was pretty strange that even Severus himself has never seen this guy before. Phoenix never attended meetings. The people, who only knows him, are the one's that are really close to the dark lord, obeying him at every whim.

"Argh.. s..soo.. y..you're the traitor!!" A thump was heard. it was the sound of death for the death eater. The door opened, and a guy wearing a cloak came in.

"Aren't you going to move your ass and free yourself." The voice wasn't large or powerful but it held power in it. The owner of the voice wasn't tall nor was he short. He probably held 5" 9'. His built is nice to look at, not too thin or too muscular, but just by looking , Remus knew this boy has a lot of power.

"W..what do you think your doing?" Remus asked. Right now, they were defenseless they don't have their wands and there was nothing they can use to protect themselves.

"Saving your life,-duh-, what does it look like? Now, let's quit the chitchat." The guy moved to the metal bars and cast a spell that changes the bar to an exit with a staircase leading the way.

"Here are your wands." The guy handed them back their wands. "Oh, and don't think I'm doing this to save your petty lives because I'm generous or any other bullshit, it's just fun for me to get the old man furious." He said sternly.

Both of the professors nodded but before leaving Severus asked. "You're Phoenix, aren't you?" They could feel the guy smirking beneath his hood.

"Well, you are looking for information about me, so don't forget to add this little story too."

They hurried out of the place and dragged their injured-self away from the mansion to the road and called for the knight bus to take both of them away from the Riddle mansion.

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the dining hall. At first there was going to be a feast as a celebration for catching the traitor and a spy amongst them. But..

"_**Dammit, who is the fucking traitor!"**_ Tom yelled out in French.

"_**Calm down, Tom"**_ Was what Harry replied in French with being calm and still. Before sipping his late night tea.

-Whoosh- the sound of a plate being thrown at Harry's face who avoided it perfectly.

"_**Are you crazy! Harry just you wait. When I break Hogwarts, They would be fish without water, their most important forte is coming down and there won't be any place to hide."**_ The dark lord sneered and continued to remake plates and throw them.

'_-Sighs- This guy is the final stage of a psycho totally incurable.'_ Harry thought, by now Tom was starting to cool down.

"_**Pettigrew, clean this"**_ he pointed at the shattered plates.

"Yes, my lord." Peter accidentally replied in English.

"_**Crucio."**_ Peter was now writhing in pain on the floor. _**"Why do you never learn! How can we teach the boy any language if we don't use them as an example."**_ Tom complained in French, Harry rolled his eyes, after 'teaching' Peter. Tom lifted the curse.

Harry rose up from the table and prepared to walk away.

"_**Where are you going?"**_ Tom asked.

"_**I would like to go and read in my room."**_ Harry stated after receiving a nod he left the dining room.

* * *

Harry entered his room with a sigh.

"It's sooo.. boring, you guys." Harry whined at his friends and landed himself on the bed.

Marine turned out to be a very pretty wolf. She lost the cuteness as a cub and held an elegant aura around her. Sil looked just the same he just grew longer. They both weren't caught by anyone, yet. The only creature who knows about them, is mina the house elf, they told her so that she could always look out for them and helped them with the food and stuff.

"Harry, you went and killed someone today, haven't you?" Marine hated the smell of blood it always make her dizzy and something bad might happen. She is a wolf after all and the lack of hunting was pretty bad. She and Sil have been the ones to keep Harry's sanity in-check so he won't turn out to be a lunatic like Tom.

"Aww- come on Marine, they're just a bunch of low rank death eaters." Harry's boredom could be heard through his voice.

The fact that Harry wears a mask around everybody else accept both of them was an understanding statement. After all they were like a family.

"Harry" Harry turned his head to Sil. "yeah?"

"How come that we've been her for 9 years..ss.., and you haven't grow that much, this..s.ss.. includes..sss.. the great nourishments sss.. you got, and one hell of training."

-Bam- Sil was under the pillow that Harry smacked on his little head.

"Sorry, that I'm small-" Harry growled at this. "But at least my abilities are better than most of the adults around here." He pouted.

"Yeah..yeah" Marine mumbled and gave her body a stretch on the floor.

"Oh, you guys I'm going to Hogwarts this year." Harry spoke quietly watching his friends' reactions.

"And you think that because? I don't want to break your dreams Harry but this Tom of yours denied your request since year 1. Why do you think this time's gonna be any different?" marine asked with curiosity.

Harry smirked, yes the boy did that often, especially when he has that 'he's got everything covered, no one can denied.' look "Yeah, well I was still young and my brain wasn't in the state to plot anything yet."

"You ss...sure?" Sil asked and received a very enthusiasm nod.

"Besides, tomorrow's Sunday!" Harry grinned.

* * *

The next morning, Harry decided see Tom early morning. He marched to Tom's working chamber.

"Good morning, Tom" Harry greeted in his blank voice in English. 'Oh god, I love Sundays.'

Tom nodded. "Tom, this year I'm going to Hogwarts." The followers sweat dropped. 'Here we go again.' They thought because they were the ones left injured after this little conversation. "Hmm, haven't you learned Harry, I always reply a 'no' what makes you think I'm going to change my mind this year."

Harry glanced at Tom. 'O.k. he's still in control.' "Think about it Tom, this year is the perfect time, I'm old enough to not get myself in trouble and god knows, you taught me beyond a fifth year so what are you afraid of?" Harry eyed tom looking for answers. "Everybody out, I need to discussed with Harry alone." The others quickly dashed off except for Lucius who strode away quietly. 'what a snob.' Harry thought.

"It's not what I'm afraid of Harry, you will be the spotlight of attention, a fifth year transfer doesn't come much, and at times like these they will watch you like a prey."

"But think about it Tom, you knowing all the information about Hogwarts, every movement of the DA, every traitor?" Harry suggested.

His attraction seems to be working. "I'm listening." Tom eyed Harry questioningly "here's the plan.."

* * *

**to be con.**

PLS. REVIEW!! **:D I LUV YOU ALL :giggles**


	4. Chapter 4 first encounter

**Fiction:** A Nobody

**Summary:** REWRITTEN AU: Harry's parents are still alive, everyone thought it was junior, his twin who is the savior of the wizarding world. How wrong they are. DMHP Please read and review

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

I had some problems with Harry's new name, but I chose this one because well I think it suits Harry.

to **Coffee with Arsenic** since you weren't a member I couldn't reply to your review so I'm going to post it here first of, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW and I'll do my best to rewrite the first chappy but that'll be in awhile as for the story format I'll do my best to improve it. Thank you again :D

That's all for my babbling on with the fic :)

* * *

"_But think about it tom, you knowing all the information about Hogwarts every movement of the DA, every traitor?" Harry suggested_

_His attraction seems to be working "I'm listening" tom eyed Harry questioningly here's the plan.._

**Chapter 4**: first encounter.

After Harry explained his plan to the dark lord. They finally had an agreement. The only main topic the dark lord fears is Harry's identity "Alright Harry, I give you permission to go to Hogwarts but I'm not going to let you enter there as a half-blood, remember that."

"Of course Tom." '_Maniac_.' Harry thought. "I could perform metamorphmagus to disguise myself and of course, I won't appear there as Harry James potter." Harry stated as a matter of fact.

"And I believe you would tell me your name before your departure?" The dark lord gazed at him knowingly, sure Tom knew Harry could kill, his abilities are far better than any of his followers but still Harry was a sly little devil. He could be manipulating you without notice that is why Tom always keep an eye on Harry to be able to control him which he knows the line is getting very thin as Harry grows older with his power growing with him.

Harry nodded his head as a reply and turned to leave immediately. '_I know that gaze he's going to send in people to check on me probably Uncle Peter'_ Harry despised his uncle Peter a lot. And it's not because he brought him to Voldemort but at his weakness. His uncle couldn't even talk straight in front of the dark lord. '_What a wimp!_'

* * *

Harry headed back to his room where marine was reading. Try imagining a wolf reading because of their height, Marine has to squint her eyes to see the text, while Sil is as lazy as usual ,sleeping. Harry couldn't help but chuckle. "Having trouble reading?"

Marine stared up from her book with an annoyed face. "Hey! I happen to need the knowledge to return home?" Harry's face turned dark. "what the hell do you mean?"

Marine let out a sigh. "Harry you do remember the 1st day we met, right?" Harry remained quiet. "I told you that I just appeared in your room. Well I didn't want to tell you this when I first met you..." "No" Marine stared at the small voice. "No?"  
Harry shocked his head. "No Marine I can't take this right now. You and Sil are the only ones I have left. You can't leave me now." Harry stared at the floor. He knew what she meant, someday they would be leaving him like everyone else.

Sil stirred from his sleep as he stretched himself up from the pillow to find Harry with a blank expression staring on the floor and a sad looking face from marine "S...s...so what did I miss?" Sil let out a yawn.

Harry turned his head to Sil and let out a smile. "Oh nothing. I came to tell you great news." He decided to change the 'subject' Sil quirked his eyebrows as the sudden change of atmosphere but decided to shrug it off. "O-Kay, if you s...s..Say s...s..So Harry." Marine remained quiet.

"Well, Tom gave me permission to go to Hogwarts." Harry started explaining his plans to them. "Really!?" they said in unison. "Yeah." He nodded vigorously.

"I'm going to use metamorphmagus and change my name, no half-blood that was an order." He actually shrugged at the not-a-big-deal order. He knew the dark lord has issues.

"S..s..so do you have any particular name in mind?" Sil asked with interest "Yeah, everyone's gonna be in for a surprise."

* * *

**Platform 9 ¾ **

Harry arrived at the platform by himself, at first Tom wanted Lucius to come with him. But Harry knew it would look pretty strange if Lucius did that, coming to the platform to send some boy who is not his own son. Speaking of Lucius son. '_Oh right, Lucius has a son, he used to told me about, I heard that he's at Hogwarts too, huh.'_

Harry performed metamorphmagus. Now his unruly dark brown/black hair was turned to light brown, his green emerald eyes are still there , he got his eyes fixed since he was little but he decided to wear a phony glass to hide his face a bit. Since his parents work at Hogwarts and when he was little he didn't have any glasses, they might recognize him and he covered up his lightning bolt scar.

And Harry also brought in his company Marine and Sil are with him. Sil was a necklace around his neck while Marine was a pin attached on his cardigan.

Harry drag his trolley to the train to drop of his belongings and found a very large man standing. "Oh hello there! You must be the transferred student. I'm Rubeus Hagrid by the way." Hagrid beamed at Harry. And Harry nodded as an reply. "Well go on. You should get on the train now. "He pointed Harry to the cabin.

"Thanks Hagrid." Harry replied and went on the train. He walked down the cabin to find that almost every compartment was full, then he found one that was occupied by a red head.

"Oh sorry man we're full." He couldn't help but quirked his eyebrows since there was only red head in it. "The others will kinda follow?" The red head shrugged.

"Oh ,there you are Ron." Came a girls voice, making Harry turned to see a brown bushy hair girl. Behind the girl was non other than his twin brother, Junior, Harry remained calm though. Both of them spotted Harry. Junior extended out his hand. "You must be the transferred student I'm..."

"Junior Potter." Harry added and gave a chuckle when he saw his brother surprised face when he knew his name. "You're really popular in the wizarding world who could not know you." Junior blushed at the comment. "Hehe I wished I kinda wasn't, you know?" Junior scratched the back of his head.

The fuzzy hair girl interrupted their conversation. ":Ahem: I think you should hurry and find your compartment…"

"Lucas...Lucas Evans." Harry introduced himself to them. "Thanks for the info, I better get going then." He stated and walked out of their compartment.

As Harry walked out from the compartment he could hear the girl teaching his brother to be careful of him. '_Hmph, I can hear you, bitch_.' He didn't like the overprotecting friends of his brother how could his brother get stronger if they mother hen him like that.

'_Whatever, I got enough problem on my mind already.'_ He continued walking until he found one compartment left. Inside was an Asian girl sitting. "Excuse me, is this compartment full?" Yeah, Harry was also taught manners of the society he learned that girls would always fall for guys who are either a pain in the ass or the gentlemen like, the later was much easier and full proof.

The girl giggled making Harry sweat drop "Wow such politeness from a new kid, sure you can sit here. I'm Cho Chang by the way." She extended her hand.

Harry moved into the compartment and sat across of her. He shook her hands. "I'm Lucas Evans." Cho stared at Harry a bit. "Nice to meet you Lucas."

"You too." Harry didn't want to make any conversation with this strange girl. She seemed to be staring at him constantly but Harry acted clueless and ignored the girl by staring out the window.

Harry could still feel Cho's eyes on him. "What?" He turned to meet her stare making her flinch a little.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking that you look utterly cute." It was Harry's turn to flinch at the comment and a little pissed that someone has the nerve to call **him** the dark lord's right hand man 'cute'. '_man! I even start to sound crazy like him.'_

"I don't see what is 'cute' about me and I don't believe guys would like to be called cute." Harry sneered.

Cho just shrugged and laughed. "Well like it's not true, just look at you with that cute face, aww and not to mention your height you're just as tall as me and **I'M a GIRL."**

The height part hit Harry hard. '_Stay calm.. stay calm it's just some girl's opinion.'_

Harry's face stayed blank as if her words didn't mean anything to him.

"soo.. where did you transferred from Lucas?"

Harry continue to gazed through the window before giving a soft reply. "Durmstrang"

"Really? You don't have an accent, pretty strange huh?" She eyed him suspiciously.

Harry just shrugged. "It's not unusual because I can speak 7 languages so it's pretty easy to get rid of the accent."

Cho's eyes turned wide. "Seven languages. That is soo cool! I only speak 4 English, Chinese, French and Spanish."

"Hn." Harry continued his gaze and it seemed that Cho was started to quiet down. Harry turned his head to find Cho fast asleep. ":sighs: finally some peace and quiet."

"She called you cute Harry." Marine's voice turned into giggle.

"Hey, shut up you." Harry pouted but didn't say anything more he decided to take a small nap himself.

**-knock knock- **the knock on the door made Harry stir from his sleep at the door was one of Junior's friend the bushy hair girl.

"You better change into the school's uniform now, we're arriving in 10 minutes." With that she left.

"You look so peaceful when you sleep." Harry who was still drowsy was surprised to find that he was being stared when he was sleeping. "what you've never seen someone sleep before?"

"No..no, I just woke up before you like 5 minutes and couldn't help but stare. Anyway we should get ready." As she said that she grabbed her robe from her suitcase. Harry noticed it was a Ravenclaw uniform. "I'll be right back." She left the compartment to change.

Since Harry got the compartment to himself. '_I guess I'll change here then.'_ Harry was taking his shirt off and was grabbing his uniform suddenly the door burst open.

"Wahl." Harry let out a surprise yelp. The person who rushed in, was a blonde hair guy who reminded Harry of Lucius. '_This must be Lucius's son what's his name again Drairy no no dra..oh yeah Draco.'_

Draco was gaping at the sight. " umm is there something you want?" Harry didn't like one bit when Draco stared at him.

"N..no sorry 'bout that" Draco couldn't help himself but the boy in front of him look delicious he smirked.

"So you must be the new kid huh? I'm Draco Malfoy, call me Draco." He extended out his hand.

Harry grabbed Draco's hand. "I'm Lucas Evans, you can call me Lucas. I guess." He shrugged. "Umm Draco could you leave? I'm changing here." Draco was pulled out his trance. "Huh oh, yeah well see you then." And with that Draco left Harry couldn't help but let out a sigh. '_school hasn't even started yet, and I feel tired about it already.'_

* * *

Harry arrived at Hogwarts a couple of minutes later Cho departed from him with her friends. While Harry had to come with the first-years.

"Welcome everyone to another year of Hogwarts" Albus Dumbledore started his speech, he start talking about the of limits for the 1st years and stuffs involved the school giving information about the look out of the dark lord.

After the speech the 1st year students were sorted to their houses by the sorting hat.

"Now now, everyone before we begin our feast, this year we have a transferred student from Durmstrang he will be studying in the fifth year I hope you all will give him a warm welcome."

Professor McGonagall called. "Mister Evans, Lucas." There were whispers around the hall as Harry stepped forward and sat on the stool.

"Is he your cousin Lilly?" James whispered to his wife. "No, I have never seen him before."

The sorting hat was putted on Harry's head. 'Unbelievable Harry James potter but you were declare dead' Harry chuckled. 'Well, it seems that I'm not so dead now, am I?' 'true true, you have perfect quality. You will be glorious in Slytherin" 'No, look I can't be in Slytherin I would look even more suspicious. Hufflepuff is out of the deal Tom will pulled me back if I was in that house. So there's only 2 house left Ravenclaw and Gryffindor I'll vote for..'

* * *

**To be con. **

**AN:** hehe a some sort of cliffy, I know there isn't much about this chapter but please be patient with me :puppy dog eyes:  
PLEASE REVIEW, your ideas and opinions will help me improve the fic and your encouragement gives me the power to write :) and I'd love to hear ideas about this fic like what do you want to see or read more of the fic FEEL FREE TO TELL ME!!

Next chappy Harry will be in a house could you guess which house he would choose the first one who got it write will receive cookies from me!! Yay! Now no one would answer 'cause who would want cookies anyway - -' and I'll also dedicate the next chappy for you!! So review...review...review :)


	5. Chapter 5 settling in

**AN:**

**Hi everyone. This is chappy 5. I'm so proud of\\\ I had a lot of trouble with my computer and not to mention the data lost etc. any who here I am. Life in the university is sooo.. tired but fun at the same time. I'm still not allowed to use the computer hehe. 'cause my final exams is still going on. TT but it's gonna be all over this Friday. Yay with me!!**

After my rambling, First of all I want to say THANK YOU to every REVIEW & ALERTS. I'm sorry that I couldn't reply them all not because that they were much or anything but because since I started uni. My life clock is kinda messy but I'll improve myself and try to interact with every FAV+ , ALERTS AND REVIEWS!! It's just my personality to reply. Hehe

o.k. after my long speech you can start the fic.

And congrats to the lucky winner who came with high luck and good guess…..

This late chappy is dedicated to **….Lilyanne... since she's not a member at fanfic. so I couldn't reply to her. TT**

* * *

"_Is he your cousin Lily?" James whispered to his wife. "No, I have never seen him before."_

_The sorting hat was putted on Harry's head. "Unbelievable Harry James Potter but you were declare dead, Harry chuckled. 'Well it seems that I'm not so dead now, am I?' "True true, you have perfect quality you will be glorious in Slytherin" 'No, look I can't be in Slytherin I would look even more suspicious, Hufflepuff is out of the deal Tom will pulled me back if I was in that house so there's only 2 house left Ravenclaw and Gryffindor I'll vote for.._

**Chapter 5: **Settling in

I'll vote for Gryffindor. 'Gryffindor?' The sorting hat questioned. 'I got in a bad situation with Cho Chang, believe me that girl is weird.'

'Then Gryffindor it is.' The sorting hat replied and shouted. "GRYFFINDOR!" Claps erupted and there were people whispering all around.

Harry went straight to sit down at the end of the table. "Hi, I'm Dean Thomas and this is Seamus Finnigan, nice to meet you." Harry shook their hands. "I'm Lucas… Lucas Evans."

Harry stared at the professor's table and met the faces of the people he never thought he had the chance to see them again. He saw James and Lily Potter sitting next to professor McGonagall along side with uncle Remus and uncle Sirius, they were having a good time: laughing and smiling.

"Hey, Dean those professors sitting over there. Are they always that cheerful." Dean turned to see who Lucas a.k.a Harry was talking about. "Oh, them. The professor potter's group right? They're always like that. They're the best professors you know." With that Dean continued to stuff his mouth. While Harry stared at the professors, his eyes met with uncle Remus. The staring battle started, Harry continued his apathy stare. Finally, uncle Remus decided to turn his head away and continue his talk with uncle Sirius.

'Che.. Looser.' Harry thought angrily.

"Umm..ucas" Seamus spoke with his mouth full. "-gulp- how come you don't have the accent like other Durmstrang's."

Harry sighed. 'more explanations to do.' "well, Seamus I can speak 7 languages, I guess the accents were gotten rid by themselves."

"ow. ats ool.." He continued speaking with his mouth full.

"Hn" Harry continued to observe his surroundings. Harry saw many familiar faces at the professor's table.

"So you're the new kid. I'm Luna Lovegood." a small but high-pitched voice could be heard behind Harry. Making him turn towards the voice.

-Sigh- "Well, what do you think? Didn't you hear professor Dumbledore just introduced me?" Harry turned to answer the girl.

By now, the girl was red with fury. "Y..you! You can't talk to me like that!" The girl screamed making them center of the attention.

"Luna, calm down." the bushy haired girl from the train came to pulled Luna away. "B..but Hermione.. you don't really believe that he's from Durmstrang right? Last year we had the Durmstrang's as visitors and their English sucked."

"Ms. Lovegood!" professor's McGonagall stern voice came from the table. "Sorry ma'am"

"**I don't understand that why my accent is such a big deal here." **Harry spoke fluently in Chinese.

Luna turned her heads towards him "what did you say?"

"**I said that why my accent is such a big deal. You really don't know the world's fashions ,do you? Huh, I can't help but pity you." **Harry let out a small sigh. People who understand French, meaning that there were many of them, laughed at Harry's insult.

Luna who doesn't seem to have a clue, became more fury. " As you can see Luna , Lucas here can speak 7 languages so you might know why he doesn't have the accents?" Seamus quickly interrupted their conversation.

By now, Luna was probably red with anger and embarrassment. She quickly turned her heels and walked away.

Junior, Hermione and two red heads went after Luna. "Who's the read head? " Harry asked Seamus.

"That's Ron weasley and his sister Ginny. You see ,Ginny , over there. well, the gossip is Ginny is trying to get junior for years-' Seamus lowered his voice. ' but as you could see Junior only sees her as a sister. Luna ,well she's Ginny's friend. You can add the pieces right?"

"Oh, I get it." ' Tom was right about one thing, this place is totally boring.' Harry thought to himself quietly and thought of a plan to get more information on the DA.

After the 'incident', the dinner went on quite pleasant.

* * *

Harry had to follow the 1st years to the Gryffindor dorm. Since Harry was new to the school. He had to come with the first years to know some of Hogwarts rule although he doesn't give them a damn about them. Hermione Granger, the fuzzy haired girl Harry met before, is a prefect.

"What the heck is she babbling about?" Harry muttered under his breath.

"A-hem mister Evans, I'm sure that what I'm babbling is quite important." Hermione gave him a glare, which of course Harry didn't felt affected by it whatsoever. "Alright everyone now the password is "Marry Poppins."

Harry nearly choked on nothing. 'I didn't realize that Hogwarts is this depressing. They use muggle films as a dorm password?'

A first year student happens to ask "Miss granger, who thought of the password?"

The girl sighed "It's professor's potter's idea so.. "

Harry couldn't help but snickered at his poor old dad for his humor.

As they entered, Junior leaded Harry to his dorm "Hey, you shouldn't make fun of Luna like that, you know?"

"Why? I didn't start it. And I was just being straight forward." Harry replied coldly.

Junior sighed. "You don't have to be so cold." And couldn't help but laughed at Lucas's actions. "And you don't have to pout, you know?"

Harry frowned 'did my brother just told that I was pouting? God, I'm losing my mask that easily. Focus Harry focus.' "I wasn't pouting I was just not satisfied." Harry bickered back childishly.

"Riiight, whatever Lucas. Actually, you would have to share your dorm with a roommate but you came in as a fifth year student and since there are no spaces left. Professor Potter asked professor Dumbledore to add you a new room. You are so lucky."

Harry couldn't help but smile at his brother. "Well, I think it has its pros. and cons."

Junior stared at Harry a bit and grinned back. "Yeah."

The red-haired guy came. "Hey, Junior Hermione's looking for ya!" Junior gave the guy a nod "O.k. so.. I'll see you at class tomorrow then Lucas."

"Sure." Harry gave his brother a smile. "and goodnight J." Junior turned his head back "what did you say Lucas?" "goodnight?" Harry couldn't help but grinned he liked to call his brother J. when they say goodnight "Oh, you too." and his brother walked down the staircase.

"So.. Lucas, huh?" the red haired guy was still there. Harry gave him a nod "I'm Ronald Weasley just call me Ron." Ron stretched his hand out for a handshake. Harry accepted the handshake. "Nice to meet you Ron. I'm Lucas" Ron tightened his handgrip but Harry didn't even flinched, he just quirked his eyebrows at Ron. Listen carefully Lucas, we don't trust you so we'll be watching you every step."

'He must be a total moron who in the right mind would tell others so straight forward. Tom is right about one thing Hogwarts's full of idiots.'

"Umm.. Ron, you and Granger might be the only ones who don't trust me, don't you think? Because I'm sure that Junior's much opened to me." Harry pulled his hand out of Ron's grasped. "And goodnight to you too Ron." Harry closed the door, and couldn't help but let out a sigh. 'This is going to be a long semester.' Marine and Sill turned back into their normal forms. Harry plopped himself on the bed.

"What's the long "sigh" Harry?" Marine asked while she was stretching herself.

"Everybody here's an idiot Marine." Harry whined.

"They sssay that if you sssigh when you're sssstresss your life cycle reducesss one year." Sil said sleepily.

Harry laughed at the comment. "I think dying isn't hard, living is. And as you mentioned death, I want to die after this all ends or should I die before it starts?"

Marine frowned at Harry's question. "Now, Harry you should live even after this whole thing ends."

"What's the purpose Marine? By that time, you guys would probably return to where you left. After the war what's there going to be left for me?" Harry stated as a matter-of-fact while he was lying down on bed.

"Now..now.. Harry, there will definitely be a purpose to live on." Marine said as she yawned sleepily, probably exhausted from the trip. "-Yawn- Yesss… perhaps you might find a sssspecial sssomeone. Nighty night Harry." Sil added and curled himself besides Harry.

'Yeah, right. Me? Having someone special that'll be the end of the world.' Harry pouted grumpily. 'Che. I don't need anyone.' but wouldn't it be nice to have at least someone- the small noise in his head suggested.

'I'm turning crazy. -sigh- I better sleep now. Don't want to turn out like Tom though.' After that, he drifted of to sleep.

* * *

Harry's first day at Hogwarts was really something he would be waiting for. 'Great, it's the first day and I get to see Mr. potter. I hate the irony.' Harry grumbled quietly and sat behind the golden trio.

"Morning Lucas." Junior beamed at him. "Yeah, good morning to you too Junior." Junior smiled at him. While Ron and Hermione glared at him.

"So junior, professor Potter's your dad, huh?" Harry started his conversation. "They have the same surname, duh-" Junior elbowed his friend. "Ron."

Harry grinned. "Apparently Ron, I was starting a normal conversation, as I see it here you don't start with normal conversations but rather a fight. Am I right? Or is it just towards the new kid."

"Why you…!" Hermione pulled Ron down. "Calm down Ron. Professor Potter's here."

Hermione turned to give him a glare before she turned her face to the blackboard. Junior couldn't help but sweat drop. "Sorry, about that." And he turned his face to the front of the class as well.

"Welcome class. Today, we have both Slytherin and Gryffindor so SHOW your love spirit towards each other. No fighting like last year o.k.?" Harry just noticed that his dad is a nutcase who in the right mind would come in front of class and twirl like that! He noticed that Junior sulked in his chair. 'well who wouldn't if their dad was like that!'

"Yes, and we meet another year for DADA!" the Gryffindor laughed at the professors dada-joke, except Harry of course, while the Slytherin snickered.

"Now now before we start our year let's start with some pop-quiz." voice of groans could be heard. Harry noticed that Hermione Granger was smiling happily.

'The nerdy type. Besides it shouldn't be that hard.' Harry thought to himself.

-Tock tock tock - ' Could YOU please be QUIET!!' Harry thought angrily at his father's action, apparently professor Potter was tapping his wand on the table. Harry couldn't stand the noise so he threw his quilt into the ink and smashed the inkbottle to the desk, making him the center of the attention.

"My…my…Mr. Evans, seems like, you like to be the center of the attention, am I right?" James asked. "I'm sorry professor, but I can't concentrate when you tapped your wand like that." Harry replied grumpily.

"Let me see your paper." James couldn't help but quirked his eyebrows at Harry. "Wow, I must say that I'm impressed. You got nearly every answer right." James was pretty amazed. Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I'll just give you a warning then. Mr. Evans next time please be more respectful towards your professors." James took Harry's sheet. "Now class times almost over so hand in your sheets."

Harry walked out of the class angry and frustrated. 'ugh- I hate him!' Harry wanted to strangle the guy who's his father. 'che- he's not my father, my parents are dead. All I have left is myself.' he stopped in his tracks. When he was with Tom, he never thought of his parents. 'I guess it's because I was so occupied'

"hey! Day dreamer!" Harry turned to face none other than, Draco Malloy. Harry quirked his eyebrows questioningly. "yeah?"

"I believe this is yours?" Draco showed Harry a wolf pin. 'shit! That's Marine'

Harry nodded. "Can I have it back?"

Draco smirked. "Sure, I'll give it back if you promise to go out with me this weekend."

Harry frowned 'I don't have time for this.' "what? Look, it's nice knowing you and everything but…" Harry hesitated. 'if I don't go out, I mean accompany Malloy here. I wouldn't get Marine back.'

"So…?" Draco asked. Harry glared back at the blonde. "Fine."

Draco smiled at Harry. "Since it seems so important to you, I'll just give it to you now. Just don't forget the date then."

"It is not a date!" Harry pouted and quickly snatched Marine from Draco. 'darn him and his stupid heights.' Harry thought as he had to reach Marine from Draco's hand.

'He's so cute.' Draco smirked at the smaller guy in front of him, not much about an inch or two.

"What now? Shouldn't you be heading elsewhere?" Harry can feel that Draco's staring at him and how he's getting too flustered by Lucius's son.

"Yes.. Yes. I'm going. Bye Lucas." With that Draco gave Harry's arm a little tug and gave him a kiss on the cheeks, and walked away.

Harry was blushing madly and completely dumbfounded. 'What the hell! Argh! Calm down Harry.. Calm down. How did I let my guards down in front of Lucius's son nevertheless. What if he tells Lucius. My reputation!' apparently Harry was having a mental breakdown. 'Wait a sec. I'm not Harry potter, I'm Lucas Evans so the guy he likes is Lucas not Harry-sigh- wait, am I disappointed of course not, why would I be. Right?'

After speaking to his self in the middle of the hallway. Harry realized that he was late for his next class that he got with uncle Remus. 'Shit! I gotta hurry'

Harry ran as fast as he could while making his last right turn. He crashed into someone. "Whoa, I'm so sorry sir." Harry quickly stand up and help the person he crashed into. It was none other than his uncle, Remus.

"Oh, Mr. Evans? Are you alright?" After Remus Lupin was on his feet. He started gathering his stuff.

"I'm fine, Professor." Harry stated after helping the man collect his stuffs. "Don't you have my class?" Remus asked Lucas with a warm smile.

Harry nodded. "Then follow me." Harry followed his uncle until they reached class.

"Sorry, that I'm late everyone." Remus went to the front of the class. While Harry went to sit at the back.

"Mr. Evans please meet me after class" Remus still gave out that warm smile but Harry could sense that something weird is going on.

* * *

**--To be continue--**

**AN:** and there you have it chappy 5. Yay! My next chappy might take a while as usual. Hehe BUT I'll do my BEST!!

**PLEASE REVIEW!! IT MAKES ME REALLY HAPPY! EVEN IF YOU JUST SAY 'HI'**

**I AM SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS IF THERE ARE ANY, FEEL FREE TO TELL ME. BUT NO FLAMES PLS. :D**


	6. Chapter 6 truth reveals

**Disclaimer: NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME!! TT EXCEPT MARINE AND SIL!!**

Hi, there. Chappy 6 is here! i'm amazed myself. umm yeah, since there are still grammar errors and stuff  
(hey, i'm trying :pouts) I came to aske for a BETA as well. but the person who isgoing to be my beta,well you have to face the fact that i'm not really a good writer.  
because i like to slack off and type only when i have the 'visions' hahaha!

anyway if anyone's gladly to help that would be nice :D

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS, I REPLIED ALL OF THEM UNLESS YOUR NOT A MEMBER!! :SMILES**

**THANK YOU FOR THE FAV+ AND ALERTS AS WELL. I REALLY APPRECIATED EVERY CLICK ON THE SMALL LEFT-SIDE BUTTON.**

* * *

"_I'm fine, Professor." Harry stated after helping the man collect his stuffs. "Don't you have my class?" Remus asked Lucas with a warm smile._

_Harry nodded. "Then follow me." Harry followed his uncle until they reached class._

"_Sorry that I'm late everyone." Remus went to the front of the class. While Harry went to sit at the back._

"_Mr. Evans, please meet me after class" Remus still gave out that warm smile but Harry could sense that something weird is going on._

**Chapter 6: truth reveals**

Class was over and since the professor wanted to see him, Harry had to wait for the room to clear up before he confronted his professor.

"You wanted to see me, professor?" Harry asked professor Remus Lupin a.k.a his uncle as he approached to the table his uncle was sitting in.

"Why, yes. Mr. Evans. Well, let's cut things short. You're the phoenix aren't you?" Remus stated as a matter-of-fact more than a question.

Harry didn't express any shocked or amazement. He was as cool as a cucumber. "You shouldn't ask questions in some things that you already know, professor." Harry smirked.

Remus grabbed the boy's arm. "What are you planning to do? Why are you here?" Remus made a stern voice. "You're coming with me." He was going to dragged Harry out but Harry brushed Remus's hands off of him and smiled. –Tsk tsk- he made a noise.

"Is this how you treat people who saved your ass, professor?" Remus was dead in his track.

And couldn't help but sigh in defeat it was true, phoenix really saved him and Severus's life when they were caught.

"Now isn't that lovely." Harry commented since he could see that his professor wasn't going to rat him out soon.

"But I'm am curious about one thing." Harry took a step closer to his professor. "How did you know?" it was almost a whisper and Harry continued his sly smirk.

"Hmph.. well you might not know this but I'm a werewolf and I can remember your scent." Remus mumbled.

"Very impressive" Harry clapped his hand mockingly. "Well, professor I can share you another secret would you like to hear about it?"

Remus stared at Harry confusingly but Harry just gave out that overconfident smirk of his. Harry made his appearances turned back to his own self.

"H..H...Harry?!" Remus stuttered with both amazement and confusion. He went in to pull Harry into embrace.

Harry was shocked that his uncle was hugging him, 'they didn't want me back then, why would they want me now?' Harry thought silently.

"Oh Harry. Thank goodness your alive and alright." Remus smiled and gave a pat on Harry's head.

But Harry batted the hand away and pulled himself out of the hug. "Wow, I'm surprised you actually remembered" Harry sneered.

Remus looked at Harry with his warm eyes. "Your parents were so worried about you."

Harry made a face. " Worried? Huh! In my dreams and I don't have any parents uncle Remus. My parents are dead, to me anyway. And what? You think I would forgive you and turn back to be a loving family again? That is not going to happen" Remus couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "I'm sor.." but he was cut of by Harry. "Cut it out! I don't need you or anyone! And besides you don't think I'm going to let you go and tell everybody who I really am, don't you?" Remus paled a bit worrying what Harry would do to him. 'His abilities are way past his age.' Remus thought and recalled Harry's ability when he saved his life.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you or anything. Let's just say I'm here to collect my debt." Harry had a playful smile on his face.

"In the name of Harry James potter, I would like to claim my debt from Remus John Lupin. He must not speak, write or communicate in any way to others about my true identity. Mr. Remus can only talk about my true identity with me only. If there is any one else around, this topic cannot be heard except to marine and sil. The debt is of until I say so." After Harry finished his request their was a flow of magic around Remus Lupin the deal was done.

Remus was both shocked and impressed. Harry used the wizarding world's debt rights. It binds the other by magic not many new generation wizard knows about this because it was thought to be very unfair to the person who's 'in debt' to the other. So the wizarding world debts right isn't common nowadays.

"Well, I can't do anything about it now, can I ?" Remus shrugged. "Here take this note to your next class since you're 20 minutes late." Remus handed a note for Harry after he signed on it.

"Now, of you go." Harry performed metamorphmagus before striding of the class. After Harry was out, Remus couldn't help but smile 'true Harry is working with the dark lord but thank goodness he's alright' was his small thoughts as sitting contently in his chair.

"Sorry, I'm late, professor." Harry came busting in class and handed the note to Professor Severus Snape. Snape snatched the notes and told Harry to find a place and sit.

In Harry opinions the class went pretty smooth, if you cut out Neville's exploded cauldron that wasn't a big problem because it appears that the professor could get everything under control. And not to mention the bickering side marks that his professor seems to be throwing on his brother every 5 minutes. "Mister Potter, what on earth are you doing?" 'Here we go again' Harry frowned. "I'm making a potion, professor." There were some laughs that came out making professor Snape took away their house points for "talking back to your professor blah blah blah…" was all that Harry could hear.

Harry continued his day by having lunch, talking to his brother which was very difficult because he had to suppress the anger of not hexing two of his brothers 'best friend' as junior told him.

After lunch Harry had transfiguration with professor McGonagall and followed by history of magic.

'This is so boring, why did I want to come here the first place? I mean the study is way back. It's like I'm here to revise my studies' Harry spoke to himself. 'I am here to help tom, so that's what I'm gonna do then. What else can I do more around here anyway.'

Harry decided to go back to the dorm.

* * *

"Marry poppins" Harry couldn't help but flinched at the password. "Stupid dad and his stupid pranks" Harry muttered.

He spotted junior sitting alone in front of the fireplace. 'Finally a chance to talk to junior alone.' Harry walked to sit beside junior.

"Hey!" Harry greeted and sat comfortably by his twin. "Hey, yourself" was the reply. Harry turned to face his brother. "What? You and your best buds in a fight or something?" Harry could see that his brother was sulking. "Right at the spot, he?" Harry scratched the back of his hand.

"Yeah, I mean I don't understand them sometimes, they're too overprotected. I can take care of myself you know?" junior folded his arms grumpily. "And my parents they expect so much in me but they won't let me handle the real deal. It's not going to work if I haven't faced the reality once. I mean they won't let me do anything!! Argh" junior groaned in frustration.

" –sigh- you remember that I told you I had a twin brother, right?" junior who was sitting on the coach and holding his knees to his chest, turned to face Lucas.

Harry gave a nod. "I wish he was here. Harry would always try to make me smile." He said quietly resting his head on his knees.

Harry pulled junior into an embrace. "What?" junior was now cradled in Harry's arm. Harry just hugged his brother and gave him a pat on the head. "I think this is what your brother would be doing if he was here."

Junior hugged Harry back he didn't know why but 'he feels like Harry' was a small thought that came up his mind.

"Better?" Harry asked junior. "Yeah, thanks Lucas" his brother was smiling now. And that's all that matters to him.

"Evans!" Harry turned to see a grumpy red head. "Get away from junior!" he shouted. Junior frowned at this. "Ron, Lucas has been nothing but nice to me, don't say that!"

Ron was dumbfounded, Harry just chuckled at the red heads face.

"I better get going then see you junior, you too weasley." Harry got up and was walking upstairs when suddenly junior grasped his hands and said "sorry about Ron, Lucas."

Harry just smiled. "I don't mind. Goodnight junior, oh, you too weasley." Was what Harry said before climbing up the staircase.

* * *

**-At Harry's room-**

"YOU DROPPED ME! HARRY JAMES POTTER!" was an angry shout from an angry wolf.

Harry scratched his cheeks in embarrassment. "Sorry marine" Harry mumbled. "Thank god lucius son returned me back to you." Was marine's complaint. Harry blushed at the thought of Draco while marine saw the flushed face of his. She couldn't help but make fun of him out of it.

"Aha! I know what you're thinking Harry." She mocked him playfully. "What are you talking about?" Harry sneered at her.

Sil who didn't go out with him was curious and asked marine what happened. After sil have known the 'story'. Both of them haven't stop making fun of him.

"Will both of you cut it out!" he shouted grumpily. "Aww that is so sweet Harry are you shy?" They both mocked him.

Harry just gritted his teeth and trying not to hurt his so called ''friends'.

**-Tap tap-** the sound of an owl at the window, Harry recognized the owl immediately. It was tom's owl he told sil and marine to turn themselves into pins before he let the owl in.

He took the letter from the owl apparently tom use the owl to send direct messages as well. "Hello, my dear Harry" was tom's voice from the owl. Harry's mask was putted on.

"How are you doing? Well I suppose?" was tom's question. "I'm fine." Harry replied in Chinese since he recalled that today was Tuesday.

"Very good you're not dumping your lessons, I see. Now how's the plan of getting me into Hogwarts going?" tom asked with curiosity.

"I'm still finding passages for you to enter safely and without being noticed. If everything goes well I'm sure I could get it done in one semester." Harry fluently uses his Chinese skills.

"Very well Harry, I'm relying on you" Harry gave a nod and the voice was cut. Harry led the owl out of his room not before giving it a snack.

"phew that was close." Harry sighed. Marine and sil both turned back into their forms. "what'ssss.. the letter about Harry?" sil asked as he slithered to Harry and curled himself around Harry's neck.

"hmm.." Harry was reading the letter, after he finished reading he burnt it down so that there was no evidence left.

"it seems like dad and uncle made a map when they were studying here at Hogwarts.

" a map" marine quirked her eyebrows like a wolf would do.

"yes, uncle peter says it's called the marauder's map. The gang made it after they had their animal forms but it also said that right now it is in junior's hand. That's what uncle peter says anyway. " Harry thought quietly. "I've got an idea if dad and his gang can make it, why not us too?" was his suggestion.

"besides if we know how to make it the rest is easy, right?" Harry asked his friends. "that's the difficult part Harry the 'know how'." Was marines reply.

"well, you never know until you try." And Harry marched on to the library. "you're going know?" marine asked Harry as he was walking out of the door. " yeap, be a good girl and watch my room for me marine."

"what about sil" marine stared at the snake around Harry's neck. "sil hasn't been out yet. So I'm taking him with me and I'll get you something to eat as well you must be tired have some rest." "what about you?" Harry cut her off. "I'll be fine don't worry be back in a couple of hours." With that Harry left the dorm, leaving marine pouting silently in the room.

**

* * *

**

-to be continued-

GOOD /BAD? TELL ME!!

NO FLAMES PLEASE!! Y:

I'M SORRY THAT MY FIC IS A BIT SLOW BUT YOU KNOW A GRAND PLAN TAKES TIME: MUAHAHHA

MARINE: cut it out you lazy writer!

SIL: yeah,and feed me with your pet bunny

MISORA: how DARE you sil!! :evil aura

SIL: GULPS AND SLITHERED AWAY hiding the writers knife. DON'T KILL MEEEE!!

MARINE: please ignore them and it would be lovely if you would REVEIW!! : smiles


	7. Chapter 7 A new marauder’s map

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except Marine and Sil. :)

**So sorry that I have disappeared for 6 months. I just started summer break so I think I can manage a chapter or two during this break. I want to thank you all the reviews and alerts and Fav+ . **

**I hope you would all enjoy this chappy!**

**A Nobody:** Chapter 7 A new marauder's map.

* * *

"_Yes, uncle peter says it's called the marauder's map. The gang made it after they had their animal forms but it also said that right now it is in junior's hand. That's what uncle peter says anyway. " Harry thought quietly. "I've got an idea if dad and his gang can make it, why not us too?" was his suggestion._

"_Besides if we know how to make it the rest is easy, right?" Harry asked his friends. "That's the difficult part Harry the 'know how'." Was marines reply._

"_Well, you never know until you try." And Harry marched on to the library. "You're going know?" marine asked Harry as he was walking out of the door. " Yeap, be a good girl and watch my room for me marine."_

"_What about Sil" marine stared at the snake around Harry's neck. "Sil hasn't been out yet. So I'm taking him with me and I'll get you something to eat as well you must be tired have some rest." "What about you?" Harry cut her off. "I'll be fine don't worry be back in a couple of hours." With that Harry left the dorm, leaving marine pouting silently in the room._

* * *

Harry stepped into the library with Sil around his neck. "Hmm.. If I wanted to make a Marauder's Map where should I start?" Harry mumbled to himself. He looked around the library in search of a specific book.

"Do you think there would be such a book Harry?" Sil asked with not so much confidence in his voice.

"Sil, the Marauder's Map is actually a very detailed map of the area we are in or the area it was created. All we need is a way to make the magical parchment and voila. You have a marauder's map." Harry whispered he didn't want to get too much attention from Madame Pince, the librarian.

"The library closes at 2pm. We have to hurry I want to get this done by this Saturday." Harry whispered while his eyes were scanning the book titles. "Ah! I've found it!" Harry pulled out a book titled 'The complete magical item list since 1950'.

"Now let's see. Here it is 'The Marauders Map is a worn piece or parchment, large and square, with nothing written on it until activated.

**Function**: Not only a detailed map but also a foolproof surveillance system, with the movements of everyone displayed as tiny dots with names. And can even tell you the identity of someone disguised with Polyjuice Potion, Invisibility Cloaks, or in Animagus form.

**How****to****Use**: Depending on the objective of the owner, the owner must create a spell to open and closed the map by his/herself.'

I think I could get Uncle Peter to find the items we need. All I need to do is use this spell and activate it." after memorized the information, Harry quickly walked out of the library heading back to his dorm.

On the way, he met Malfoy and Granger speaking together. Harry couldn't help but to eavesdrop. "Malfoy, we're having a meeting same time same place this Friday. Don't forget!" with that, she stormed off to the Gryffindor's dorm direction.

'They have a meeting tomorrow huh?' Harry was deep in thought that he didn't realize that a shadow was nearing him.

"Evans?" Harry looked up to find that Malfoy was standing in front of him with their faces only centimeters apart. "Whoa! You don't need to get too close Malfoy." Harry backed away a little.

Draco smirked "and what are you doing outside your dorm at this hour, hmm?" Draco moved himself closer to Harry. This time Harry didn't back up he was starting to get irritated by Draco tactics. 'Who the hell does he think he is? Really, I'm trained and much more powerful than he is.' Harry grumpily thought to himself. "Listen Malfoy…" Harry didn't even had the chance to finish his sentence, Draco just cut him off. "You raise a snake? You're pretty weird for a Gryffindor you know that?"

Suddenly Harry figured out a plan and started his acting talents. "Umm.. Malfoy."

"I thought you would call me Draco." Harry glared at said boy who was smirking in front of him. "Alright then, Draco I need your help. You see, my uncle is coming to visit this Friday could I leave you with Marine?"

Draco quirked his eyebrows. "You mean your snake?" Harry shook his head as a reply. "No no, I'm talking about my other pet. She's a wolf."

Draco lowered his head down and whispered in Harry's ear. "What's my reward?"

Harry wanted to blush but since he is a.k.a phoenix, he needed to restrain himself. 'Note to self, Malfoy is a prick, I really got to stay the hell away from him. And two can play your little devil games Malfoy.' he stared at Draco in the eyes and gave Draco one of his smirks as well. And tiptoed to whisper to Malfoy. "I'm sure I could pay you just as nicely." And quickly walked away. Leaving Draco standing dumbfounded. 'Wow, never thought that he was capable of something like this. cute~." Draco let out a grin.

Harry managed to reach his dorm with a calm and stoic gesture.

'_Click_' the sound of the door being closed could be heard while Harry was leaning on to the door. Marine came up to Harry and couldn't help but wonder what made Harry looked all flustered like that.

"What happened?" she asked both of them curiously. Sil slid down and couldn't help but gossip their friend. "Harry bumped into Malfoy, and you know marine, kinda like your story but this time harry bite back." with that Sil slid up and curled himself to sleep on the bed.

"Don't say a word, Marine." Harry stormed off before marine could have the chance to mock him. She couldn't help but shouted. "It's good to show your feelings once in a while Harry!" she couldn't help but giggled.

* * *

The next few days, Harry continued his normal routine by trying to keep a low profile but he could sense that many eyes were upon him. Junior was attached to him even more. Junior would come and talk to Harry a couple of times, most of the time Junior would be dragged away from him by his so-called best friends.

Finally Friday arrived. Harry was planning to hand Marine over to Malfoy after class. He was standing quietly in the back of the room while his Professor Potter was showing a protecting spell from general danger.

"Alright everyone I think since you learnt the spell, why not give it a try?" Professor Potter asked for volunteers. As usual the only one eager and enthusiasm with this kind of thing, Harry calls it a show off, is Hermione Granger. She stepped out and protected herself easily liked she generally does this kind of spell.

It was Harry's turn. "Mr. Evans, I'm sure you would love to come out and participate as well?" professor potter gave out a smile. 'What a fake.' Harry thought grumpily as he walked to the front of the class.

"Flagrantia"[1] with Harry's good reflexes he managed to protect himself from the spell in a nick of time. "Protego totalum." 'I better watch my back that was no ordinary spell.'

"Well done, Mr. Evans. See class all you need is to concentrate." while Professor Potter was concluding his lessons, Harry walked back to his table to gather his belongings. 'I better hurry and get Marine to Malfoy.' he was lost in his own thoughts. When someone tapped on his shoulders. 'Speaking of the devil.'

"So when are you going to hand me your pet? Because I have some business to attend to." Malfoy asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to get her right away. I'll meet you at the garden fountain." Harry replied and quickly walked out of the class.

* * *

**At Harry's room.**

"Marine, I forgot to tell you that I'm going to leave you with Malfoy for a while, just a day." Harry added. "And you need me for?" Marine asked sleepily she just got woken up from her beauty sleep.

"Well, the DA's are having a meeting and YOU are going to be my spy. Yay~!" Harry grinned adding an enthusiasm sound to it.

"Fine..fine." marine stretched herself to shake of the drowsiness.

* * *

Harry met up with Draco with marine trailing behind. "Here you go. Draco this is marine, Marine- Draco. Please take her **everywhere** you go, she's not used to new places. When she first got here my room was a wrecked. So you better keep a good eye on her." Harry chanted. It was actually a story that harry made up so Draco would let Marine tag along and perhaps into the meeting.

Draco couldn't help but let out a chuckled. "Hey, what's so funny?" Harry pouted.

"Well, the way you talked about Marine makes you look like a cute child talking about their pet." Draco ruffled Harry's hair.

"Don't **ever** act like I'm a child." Harry brushed Draco's hand off. "I have to go to Hogsmeade, I'll be back at around 9 pm. When's your business done?"

"About your time as well. Meet you here then." Harry nodded. He told Marine a see you later and thanked Draco before he walked away.

Draco patted Marine's Head. "It seems like it's just you and me. I guess it can't be helped if you have to come to the meeting with me." marine just wagged her tail and followed Draco quietly.

* * *

Harry had an appointment with his _dear uncle_ at the three broomsticks. Their meeting spot was actually normal just in case Harry _slipped_ , which hardly happens_, _and in case if there was someone following him.

Harry stepped into the Inn. He couldn't help but shook his head when he saw Madam Rosmerta, the inn's owner, was under the imperious curse. 'Tom must have done this to get inside information, this means he doesn't truly trust me now, does he?'

Harry gave Madam Rosmerta a nod and walked up the Inn to meet up with his uncle.

"Hi uncle Peter." Harry spoke in French just in case Tom was eavesdropping around here.

"I don't think you need to talk to me in French Harry." Peter calmly stated. 'I don't think I see him in this mode often. It must be because Tom's not around.'

"I'm sorry uncle but if Tom doesn't say so I have to act the same but you could speak in English. I don't mind." Harry replied in French. His Uncle nodded.

"Here are all the things you need to make a marauder's map." Peter told Harry how he and his dad's group used to use it. "This is how we used to activate it. You touch your wand to the parchment and say "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good", and the map will be revealed. To clear the map, tap the parchment with your wand and say "Mischief managed"."

Harry absorbed the information he got. "So this map, you guys adapted it by yourselves, right?" Peter nodded.

"I see. Thanks for the information uncle. I'm going to gather some stuff around Hogsmeade so.." Harry was about to turn and leave. "Harry, the dark lord wishes to hear your plan by this Christmas and he plans to start the war after you finished your fifth year."

"Of course, tell Tom that everything will be on schedule and please send him my regards." Harry then leaved his uncle and decided to give Hogsmeade a visit.[2]

* * *

**Meanwhile at Hogwarts.**

Draco was finished with his prefect works so he decided to head to the room of requirements where the DA meeting is held.

"Come on Marine, I hope they don't mind bringing you in." as they reached the room of requirements Draco opened the door for Marine to step in as he followed.

"What's this, Malfoy? You bring a pet to a meeting what if it's an Animagus." Ron blurted out angrily. Draco just shrugged. "Calm down, Ron." Junior patted his friends shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. No Animagus can enter this room because I cast a spell on the door to prevent such tactics." Hermione stated calmly while her face was stuck in a book.

"So is this your pet Draco?" Junior adverted his attention from the conversion to the full grown dark brown wolf in front of him.

"No, this is Marine and she's..um.. my friend's pet, yeah." Draco answered Junior with a grin. Junior quirked his eyebrow. "uh-huh."

As they were going to continue their conversation, the professors stepped in.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**[1] **Flagrantia is a flame spell that would make the person hit by it fall nder concsious and the person who cast the spell could control them. I enhanced the spell a bit.** XD**

**[2]** just want to add a note that Harry's speaking French all the time, just in case anyone was wondering.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. I know it's not much drama and everything but it needs to have it's dull part in order to to MOVE ON!! Yay! :laughs:

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! AND NO FLAMES PLS.** I accept well-mannered and polite critics but no flamies.

See you next chapter (which I hope to be soon!)


	8. Chapter 8 The DA's Plan

_**Disclaimer: **__Nothing belongs to me except Marine and Sil. :)_

_**First of all, I am SO sorry for ditching this fiction for three whole years, no excuse no excuse, but I hope that I could continue the fiction again and hope there are still readers. **__** Thank you everyone for the encouragement that made me want to continue on this fiction. Thanks again!**_

* * *

_Flash back_

_**Meanwhile **__**at **__**Hogwarts**__**.**_

_Draco __was __finished __with __his __prefect __works __so __he __decided __to __head __to __the __room __of __requirements __where __the __DA __meeting __is __held__._

_"__Come __on __Marine, I __hope __they __don't __mind __bringing __you __in__." __As __they __reached __the __room __of __requirements __Draco __opened __the __door __for __Marine __to __step __in __as __he __followed__._

_"__What's __this, Malfoy? You __bring __a __pet __to __a __meeting __what __if __it's __an __Animagus__." __Ron __blurted __out __angrily__. __Draco __just __shrugged__. "__Calm __down, Ron__." __Junior __patted __his __friend's __shoulder__._

_"__Don't __worry __about __it__. __No __Animagus __can __enter __this __room __because __I __casted __a __spell __on __the __door __to __prevent __such __tactics__." __Hermione __stated __calmly __while __her __face __was __stuck __in __a__book__._

_"__So __is __this __your __pet __Draco?" Junior __averted __his __attention __from __the __conversion __to __the __full __grown __dark __brown __wolf __in __front __of __him__._

_"__No, this __is __Marine __and __she's__..__Um__.. __my __friend's__pet, yeah__." __Draco __answered __Junior __with __a __grin__. __Junior __quirked __his __eyebrow__. "__uh__-__huh__."_

_As __they __were __going __to __continue __their __conversation, the __professors __stepped __in__._

* * *

_**A Nobody: Chapter 8: DA's Plan.**_

**At the room of requirements.**

Professor James Potter along with his wife lily, Professor Remus, Professor Sirius and Professor Snape entered the room of requirements.

"Good evening everyone, we came to check-up on how's everyone doing and if you have anything to report us for the following week?" Professor Lily began with a warm smile.

Ron quickly replied, "I don't trust Evans at all professor!"

Junior nagged his friend "He's not a bad person! He's really nice actually." Junior paused for a moment before continuing "I know we should be cautious but as I had the chance to speak with him, when most of you didn't't, I find that he's just a normal guy who just…. happens to be a very brilliant one that's all"

"Junior, you can't judge a book by it's cover, he could be phoenix you know?" James spoke to his son softly, although Junior's brows were still tied in a knot.

"I have spoken with Professor Dumbledore, he wants us to keep a close eye on Evans and he also wants you to master your petronus charms, he says that the war is near." Professor Snape said in his usual flat voice.

Professor Lily giggled as she saw her friend's emotionless tone, making the guy blush a little before coughing out his embarrassment.

"He's very talented" Hermione stated out of the blue. "too talented, Professors I have an idea but I'm not sure will you agree to this." Hermione looks up to her professors.

"Give it a shot Miss Granger" grinned professor Sirius, Hermione continued "How about we give him the veritaserum?"

By now, Remus was sweating he knew who the real Lucas Evans is, 'no matter how good Harry is, he won't be able to evade this one out'

"Hmm, that's not a bad idea Miss Granger but the veritaserum is strictly controlled by the ministry." Professor Remus stated as a matter of fact he didn't't want harry's cover blown after he stepped foot in here for just a few weeks.

"I'm sure professor Snape could pull this one out and besides it's like getting two birds with one stone, if he's not lying we could invite him to our Dumbledore's Army, but if he is lying we will be cutting one of you-know-who's right hand man, this is definitely a win-win situation." Hermione beamed at her idea.

"well, then it's settle, when Professor Snape finishes the veritaserum will bring Evans to investigate." Professor James concluded.

"Hey, isn't it too much you, guys are violating his rights you know that, don't you? Draco gave them a questioning look.

"It's for the best Malfoy" Ron shrugged at Draco's comment.

Draco brushed of Ron's comment "Fine, but when he's awake from the veritaserum, I'm not sure will he be that willing to join us."

"we'll just have to wait and see." Professor James smiled as continued "put that aside and let's practice some magic."

Marine who was listening carefully to gather information couldn't help but sigh. 'Harry you're in one big mess'

Remus saw the brown wolf sigh, so he patted it on the head. "worry about your master?"

Marine snapped her head up and started in to Remus's eyes before whimpering a bit. "I'm sure he'll be fine, tell him I said hi" Remus could smell Harry's scent since the wolf walked in, they are the same species, after all.

After the meeting, Draco couldn't help but sighed as he led Marine to give her back to Lucas.

* * *

**At Hogsmeade, the threebroomsticks.**

Harry walked up to the second floor of the inn to meet his uncle Peter.

"Hi, uncle. I have something to ask you about the Marauder's Map that you and the gang used to make in Hogwarts, so, how did you make it?" Harry asked in his monotone voice.

When peter was with harry he would not stutter like he would in front of the dark lord but was rather trying to act all and mighty in his own little way.

"hmph, a right hand man like you asking a low-ranked like me?" Peter sneered.

"Do you REALLY like the crucio curse that much? I could give you one dearest-uncle?"

Peter backed away from harry with feared before knocking himself down on the floor.

"Now now uncle, I would NEVER do such thing to you. I'm just asking how to create the parchment so that we could find the hidden passage from Hogsmeade to Hogwart's, after all what Tom really want is." Harry shrugged at the thought he couldn't care less anyway

Peter who is petrified of being hit by the crucio curse couldn't help buy gulp and stutter a bit "i..it i-is activated with the words "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." To clear the map, the phrase "Mischief managed" must be spoken"

"That's all? No need for a magic parchment whatsoever?" harry squinted his eyes in annoyance 'if it's that easy.'

"you'll need this to cover the parchment." Peter handed Harry a veil of potion, "the dark lord ordered me to make this when he read your letter"

"Hmm, how thoughtful, I'll have to thank Tom for this" Harry noted to himself to send Tom a thank you letter.

"Uncle how would Tom like to see his traitors?" Harry questioned his uncle while staring out to the night scenery of Hogsmede.

"dead " was peter reply. "Hmm, ok please tell Tom that I will be sending him my thanks and that a traitor will be handed to him soon." Harry grinned. 'This would be so much fun."

Harry knows the main traitor in Hogwarts, 'what a pity, I have saved his ass to kill him huh?" as harry left the three broomsticks back to where he appointed Malfoy.

* * *

**At the Garden.**

As Harry arrived he discovered that Malfoy was already waiting for him by the fountain with Marine. "Hey! Mal..um.. Draco" Harry couldn't help but blushed as he thought about the kiss Malfoy gave him earlier. 'What the hell! Why am I blushing like a school girl! Argh!' Harry was screaming in his head.

Draco grinned as he saw the reaction Lucas A.K.A. Harry made and decided to move closer to the boy and pulled Lucas's chin up so that he could stare in the green orbs. "You know..you really turn me on" as he was moving his head closer to Lucas.

Harry automatically punched Malfoy in the face. "Don't come near me you bastard! Come on Marine" Harry quickly ran away, Marine used her paws to pat Malfoy's Leg as if consoling for his gonna-leave a bruised face, with that she quickly ran following her friend.

"Ouch! That was a hard punch." Malfoy rubbed his face where Harry punched him on the cheeks, 'This would definitely leave a bruised' and gave a little chuckle while planning on how to get Lucas as his.

* * *

**At Gryffindor's dorm.**

Harry rushed to his room not even a small reply from his lips when Junior asked where he had gone to. Marine was now a pin on his house's red cardigan.

Junior raised an eyebrow and wondered what was Harry's rush, before shrugging it off and continued his conversation with Seamus since Ron and Hermione were together. 'Probably making out together somewhere..' and couldn't help but shiver at his thoughts when imaging his 2 best friends together.

**Meanwhile at Harry's room**

Marine stretched herself as Sil stirred from his slumber. "My Harry, all ruffled from Malfoy..no that's not right.. Draco" Marine giggled as she saw Harry's reaction. "What happened to all the Mighty training that _He_ gave ya."

Harry gave a pout and started rambling. "He was attacking me for god sakes! He was lucky I didn't curse him!" after all the laughing and the mocking, Harry became serious.

"So marine how was the spying?" Harry asked while enchanting his own marauder's map with the potions that peter gave him.

"Well, they are setting up the army since they figure there will be a war soon and you are there number 1 suspect, nobody trusts you, except Junior that is-tried to protect you out there.." Harry smiled from hearing that. "Oh I almost forgot they're planning to use the veritaserum on you and that's it."

Harry beamed when he heard they were going to use the veritaserum on him. 'everything is going according to plan.' He laid the Marauder's map aside and continued writing a thank you letter to Tom, as he attached the mail to his owl, Marine turned to him once more and asked what would he do next?

"Well, I have to send Tom the Traitor's body back first to prove that what I am doing here is really worth the risk and I am positive that the one Tom wants the most is.. professor Severus Snape."

Just thinking of a plan to kill his professor would be difficult not to mention sending his body as a proof. 'Me and my stupid wish to come here' and couldn't help but sighed.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**I'm sorry that the story progressed so slowww, there's a lot that needs to be explain since from now on it would not follow the original story line. Please wish me luck not to have any more writers block. - -**

**And I'm sorry that it's very short, please accept my apologies…**

**Thank you for all the reviews and your continuation of reading this fiction.** **Love you all and Thank you J.K. Rowling for the awesome epic novel! **

**Cheers! **


	9. Chapter 9 the veritaserum

_Disclaimer: Non of this is mine nor do I gain any profit from this, I do own sil and Marine though:)_

* * *

_"Well, I have to send Tom the Traitor's body back first to prove that what I am doing here is really worth the risk and I am positive that the one Tom wants the most is.. professor Severus Snape."_

_Just thinking of a plan to kill his professor would be difficult not to mention sending his body as a proof. 'Me and my stupid wish to come here' and couldn't help but sighed._

**A nobody 9: The Veritaserum.**

Harry was staring blankly while Professor Severus Snape was teaching; his mind was drifting on a matter far away from the subject. 'Hmmm.. how to kill someone who's here every day without being noticed.'

"Mr. Potter!" Harry became focused and turned his head to his partner Junior, who was fumbling with the materials and didn't follow the professor's instructions, "Haven't you paid any attention Mr. Potter?"

Junior stared at the floor with embarrassment. Although he has studied here for 5 years, he couldn't help but fidget when being scolded at.

Harry sighed, 'dear brother' and raised his hands. "Yes, Mr. Evans?"

"I believe that I can fix this professor." Professor Snape eyebrow rose as he wondered how Harry would be able to fix a spoiled potion. 'This I want to see.' "If you could fix this spoiled potion Mr. Evans, I'll give you 20 Points to Gryffindor."

Harry saw what the problem was, he noticed that his brother had put in the different part of a plant, it is the roots that are needed not the fruit. Harry whispered a spell. "_Rescindo Tempus_*" and out of the cauldron came the fruit, then the potion was turning into its usual color.

'Hmm, not bad' Professor Snape thought. "Well done Mr. Evans, You are lucky Mr. Potter to have Mr. Evans here as your partner, as I promised 20 points to Gryffindor." 'A magic spell that is not used many in the present days, this boy..' professor Snape was lost in thoughts when Hermione interrupted him.

"Professor, what is the next method" as she was enthusiastic as usual. Professor Snape decided to continue with the class subject.

Junior whispered, "Thanks Lucas" and grinned sheepishly. Harry grinned back at his brother." no problem" Harry whispered back and couldn't help to ruffle juniors head a bit. "Hey, I'm not a kid you know" and Junior gave a pout that harry couldn't help to give a small laugh. 'You're just the same brother'

After Professor Remus Class, Harry was told to stay after class. "I'll see you later, Lucas" His brother waved and caught up with his friends. "Yeah, see ya" After everyone left, his_ uncle_ Remus cast the spell to lock the door.

"Harry, you sent a little friend to eavesdrop on us haven't you? Remus asked his godson angrily.

"So what if I had professor, what are you going to do about it?" Harry smirked as he said so. "I'm sure you haven't forgotten that I AM the Phoenix, and besides what I do has nothing to do with you."

"Harry, I don't know what you're up at being here at Hogwarts, but helping the dark lord won't do you any good. You DO know that, right?" Remus said worriedly. Sure, he couldn't speak about Lucas being Harry, but.. 'Harry is working for the dark lord.' And couldn't help but sigh heavily.

"Tsk tsk..Professor, I'm helping tom as an act of gratitude, sure he may be a little crazy sometimes. But he did raise me when you didn't." with that harry grinned and decided that this conversation was over. As he was turning around to take his leave, his uncle hugged him from behind. And said,

"They are very sad about what they did Harry, Your brother was saddest the most. " Harry shuddered, "Please think carefully of what you are doing."

Harry brushed his uncle's arms off and walked out of the room, without saying a word. After he left his uncle's room, Harry fist his hand and punch the wall beside him. He was frankly speaking frustrated by his so called-uncle words, because deep down he knew that what he's doing is pointless. 'It doesn't fix anything.'

"Hey Lucas!" Harry couldn't help but flinched hearing the person voice, Harry walked away quickly. Apparently, the person caught up and grasped his shoulder.

Harry snapped the hand away and turned around to face no other than-Draco Malfoy. He couldn't help but sneered, "What do you want?" Draco was taken back a bit by the atmosphere Lucas was emitting, but shrugged it off immediately. "Calm down ,.." he noticed the blood dripping from Lucas's hand. "…-sigh- what did you do to yourself, Evans?" he snatched Lucas's hand and murmured.."_Episkey*_"

"A brat like you knows wandless magic?" Harry mentioned grumpily, Draco let out a chuckle. "I'm not a Malfoy, for nothing." He kissed Harry's healed hand, a blush appear across Harry's cheek as he snatched his hands away. "They say a kiss cure all pains." Draco gave his flashing smile.

"Yeah right, you really are a different type of Malfoy" he sighed heavily and glanced up to the taller boy before him.

Draco smiles turned upside down from Harry's mention, "What would YOU know about my family, huh, Evans?" Draco sneered.

Harry wasn't surprise one bit about the change of expression, he knew that Draco-here has some issues going on with his father, harry called it a 'Father Complex'.

"Actually, I've meet your father before at Durmstrang, he had this kind of noble air around him- kept his head high something like that." Harry saw Draco gritted his teeth at the mention of his father. 'All of that was a lie though.'

As for Draco sure he admired his father but lately his said to be father was barely home and when he was all he would praise was phoenix this phoenix that it irritates him to the point that he wonders who does his father truly cares about his family or Voldemort. The reason he joins the D.A. is because of his mother, the only true parent he ever had. He didn't want to be like his father, working on double sides is extremely dangerous, but he wasn't considered as the inner circles of the death eaters anyway.

Draco pinned Harry to the wall a little too hard making Harry's back sting in pain. "SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU THINK HE'S BETTER THAN ME TOO RIGHT, SCREW YOU" Draco banged Harry against the wall one more time and left.

'Well, it's your fault for bothering me anyway' Harry pouted to himself acting as if he doesn't care. He hurried ran to fetch his owl, sending his note to Voldemort about his upcoming plan. He decided to write another letter to Lucius saying how well his son has been raised. Harry didn't know why he sent the letter but thinking that Lucius would be happy receiving it.

Sill transformed himself from the pin attached to Harry's golden-red Gryffindor uniform. "Harry…"' Harry knew what the 'talk' was going to be about and rolled his eyes at the silver snake. "Don't roll your eyessss at me, how old sss..are you. And what you did to Draco wasss..ssn't very nice." Sil lectured Harry like a mother. "che.." Harry pouted and looked away. "Like I care about him"

Sil shook his head in disappointment, "You of all people should know better Harry, Having_ bad_ parents, as you said?" with that sil turned back as a pin and Harry knew he was going to be treated with a long silent-war with sil until he apologies. And grumpily said "Fine! I'll apologize..some other time" Harry mumbled silently.

* * *

/Days skipped/

'It's Friday already?' This week has been pasting quit slow for Harry, nothing happened much. After his hand incident, He and Malfoy Haven't spoken to each other, sil was still giving him a silent treatment, Marine after heard the story from sil gave him a long lectured as well. Frankly speaking, Harry was being left out. Junior had been in touch in some points but he had his own friends to handle.

'it's this late?' Harry stretched himself lazily as he glanced at the time which read 10.31 p.m., although the library closes at 8 p.m. He asked Madam Pince for continuing his stay in the library, she wasn't happy about it but since Harry had a signature from professor Remus for a report, she had to let him stay and told Mr. filch that Harry would be staying longer so, he wouldn't get in trouble.

He used his Marauder's Map to study the best circuit to enter Hogwarts through Hogsmeade, there are 8 passageways that could reach Hogwarts, Harry noticed that there were four passageways that Filch knew about and that would be too much of a bother. He decided to use the secret passageway behind the mirror on the fourth floor as he learnt that it was caved and nobody used it while the other passageways, he noticed that Fred and George Weasley take them very often. 'This is the best route, it links with the three broomsticks, and I could contact Tom easily.'

Harry decided it was time to leave, he gather the books in his bag, closed the lamp and headed out of the library.

As he was reaching the dorm a person grabbed him from behind and cast a spell on him. Harry was in a deep sleep. The person whispered a sorry and carried Harry to the Room of requirements.

* * *

**At the room of requirements**

'Shit! I let my guard down.' Harry gritted through his teeth as he realized what state he was in.

Harry was tied on to the chair, and many familiar faces surrounded him. In front of him was none other than the head master himself along with Cornelius Fudge*, the minister of Magic.

"What do you think you're doing? I never heard that Hogwarts had these kind of activities" Harry grinned his no-expression mask was put on. 'I haven't acted like this for a while haven't I

"Well, Mr. Evans I'm deeply sorry for this rude welcome.." Professor Dumbledore said with the sparkle in his eyes. "..We just wanted to make sure whether you are the phoenix or not? If not, a young and talented man like you could be very helpful defeating Voldemort."

Harry let out a chuckle, "Me? Phoenix? I wonder who would give you such an absurd idea professor." he was staring directly where Ron and Hermione was standing.

"And besides just because I am better than SOMEONE.." staring at Hermione who glared angrily back, "..Doesn't mean that I am Phoenix professor."

"Then you won't mind taking the Veritaserum Mr. Evans?" Professor Potter(James) asked. Harry glared back and suddenly a gripped was made to his chin forcing him to open his mouth by professor Black who quickly poured in the veritaserum.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Some Explanation:**

Wandless Magis is harder than magic used through your wands because a wand is a device that helps you channel the magic power. On the contrary, wandless magic doesn't have a magic device to help you control the spell but the user will be able to alternate the use of magic by controlling the amount, direction and even severability. So. When Harry used _Rescindo Tempus_= reverse time in latin, he was able to reverse by only pulling the fruit out.

Episkey is a healing spell for small injuries.

Cornelius Fudge has to be here because using the veritaserum needs to report to the ministry.

Hope this helps

* * *

Chapter 9 is up!, not for long I hope for chapter 10 more drama, some truth reveal and snape killed? what's next... Please review if you have any comment feel free to give me but no flammies please thank you love you all!

cheers,

:)


	10. Chapter 10 Of New Members and Deaths?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Marine, Sil, and Junior.

**THANK YOU ROSESAREFOREVER23!** For being a wonderful Beta for this chapter, this really helped me ALOT! :) And I'm also glad that all readers will hopefully be more comfortable reading "A nobody."

**THANK YOU EVERY REVIEW, FAVS, ALERTS!** YOU GUYS INSPIRE ME TO CONTINUE! I'm Sorry I didn't reply anyone directly but I'm really glad that you guys like the plot I'm heading.

* * *

_"Then you won't mind taking the Veritaserum Mr. Evans?" Professor Potter (James) asked. Harry glared back and suddenly a gripped was made to his chin forcing him to open his mouth by Professor Black who quickly poured in the veritaserum._

**Chapter 10: Of New Members and Deaths?**

Hermione was beaming in triumph at her idea while Harry was coughing out some of the potion, since he was choked from being forced to drink it.

"Well since the potion is in effect. How about we start with the questions?" Professor Snape questioned as Harry became quiet and his eyes were staring blankly. He noticed that Malfoy was nowhere in sight.

"Who ARE you?" Professor Potter asked first.

"My name is Lucas Thomas Evans." was the flat reply.

"How do you know many types of magic? From what I heard from Professor Severus, you even know some wandless magic." Lily asked with curiosity.

"I learned them through a lot of practice," a simple reply came from the green-eye boy.

"Who taught you then?" This time, it was Professor Remus who asked as he stepped forward to be in front of Harry.

"My uncle, Thomas Evans," Harry replied as he kept his grinning face under the mask. Everyone would surely think that the person in front of them is telling the truth, when the truth was that Harry James Potter is not as much of a fool as to spill his deepest and darkest secrets just because of some potion.

Remus knew Harry was lying, but he never thought that Harry was able to pull his way out of the Veritaserum; he couldn't deny that this was somewhat expected coming from the dark lord's successor would be able to do.

/Flashback/

Harry was collecting his books and, after packing all his belongings, he pulled out a small bottle; inside was a bubbling purplish substance. Harry lifted the bottle against his lips and gulped down the potion in one shot.

Harry shuddered at the bitter taste.

The Bubbling purplish potion was brewed by Rodolphus Lestrange. Harry sneered at the thought. He never liked the Lestrange family, especially Bellatrix. Rodolphus was Bellatrix's husband so he was wicked at potions- not falling far behind from Severus Snape himself, as they were, after all, in the same gang when attending Hogwarts. The potion's effect was to block the effect of the Veritaserum- it was a very difficult potion to make but Rodolphus never fails what Tom requests from him.

Harry decided it was time to leave; he closed the lamp and headed out of the library.

When Harry was leaving the library, he was waiting for the time when the D.A. will pick him up. He decided to leave the library late because he wanted his potion to have effect when given the Veritaserum.

As he was reaching the dorm a person grabbed him from behind and cast a spell on him. Harry was into a deep sleep. The person whispered a sorry and carried Harry to the Room of Requirements.

/end of flashback/

There was a small silence and Professor Dumbledore's eyes didn't show any glint of gladness- in fact they looked dull and he seemed to be lost in his thoughts until..

However the grey haired man was not convinced. "Very well then, Mr. Evans, are you the Phoenix?" Professor Dumbledore popped up the question, sure the boy in front of him was telling unexpected stories and making himself seem to be unconnected with the Dark Lord whatsoever.

Harry, who acted as he was under the Veritaserum, replied a simple answer, "No."

Everyone turned quiet and suddenly Cornelius Fudge, who seemed fidgety since arriving at the Room of Requirements, came in front of Harry and started to shake him roughly. "You are LYING! You MUST be the Phoenix!" Fudge spat out at Harry's face. "I Know YOU work for him! You're the reason why the others are not good enough!"

Lily gasped at the comment, "What do you mean by 'the others are not good enough'?"

Harry's hand was gripping on Fudge's sleeve as Fudge pulled himself away at Lily's comment. Harry ripped of one of the sleeves and appearing before everyone eyes was a dark mark on Fudge's left arm.

Albus Dumbledore quickly waved his wand and yelled, "Incarcerous!"; a rope was tied around Fudge and restrained him from moving.

"I will report him to be put into Azkaban." The headmaster stated as he stormed out of the Room of Requirements.

"You can't DO this to me! He intended for this to happen!" Fudge shouted as he tried wriggling to break free.

"Stop the nonsense, you traitor!" Sirius sneered.

Cornelius let out a loud laugh, "ME? A traitor?" he glanced to Severus Snape, "What about YOU, Severus? Aren't you a traitor as well? He will track you down and kill you!"

As Cornelius was cursing everyone and everything, Professor Dumbledore came in with the people from the ministry who then teleported Cornelius away to Azkaban.

Severus paled a bit from the comment Cornelius had shouted at him; Remus gave him a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder, making him feel some kind of relief. "Don't worry Severus, you'll be safe in Hogwarts," Lily gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well, that was.. unexpected." Hermione said with a shocked expression on her face.

"I always thought that there was something strange about Fudge, but it never occur to me that he was one of the followers," Ginny added her thoughts.

"Well, I guess since we now know for certain that he is not the Phoenix then we should invite him to the D.A. A boy with potential like him would be very useful. I'll be taking my leave and leave the rest to you." Professor Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Junior.. Ron," Lily called out. "Please take Mr. Evans back to the dorm."

"Would he remember any of this?" Ron asked his professors.

"Yes, Veritaserum just forces the person to speak the truth without their consent." Professor Snape answered thoroughly.

"Would he want to join us? I mean what we did to him was not really a nice welcome, if you ask me." Lily asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm sure he would love to Lily," Remus said with a smile, "After all, I'm sure Mr. Evans here would love to hang around with his fa…"the words didn't come out from the oath "Friends." Remus smiled again this time to Harry.

Harry was gritting his teeth at his professor's comment but had to keep it to himself.

Junior and Ron lifted Harry's arm onto their shoulders and start walking back to their dorm.

* * *

Meanwhile the others were still in the Room of Requirements.

"Well, at least we could catch one of Voldemort's followers," Sirius shrugged his shoulders from the comment. "That's what's important, right?"

"Look! An owl at the window," Fred and George Weasley said in unison as they pointed their fingers towards a long-eared owl, which had brown and whited feathers, with a note in its mouth.

Luna Lovegood turned the window locker, which made a 'click' sound, and pulled the window open to let the big bird in.

The owl flew to James as it dropped the letter into James' hands then quickly flew out of the window with a heavy flap by its wings.

"Who is it from, dear?" Lily eyebrows creased in curiosity as she stepped further to her husband.

James started to open the letter while Remus and Sirius walked behind their friends to see who sent the letter, "Hmm, it says;

Dear James Potter,

I am writing this letter to give you certain information about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name's successor, the Phoenix. He is a powerful wizard; I came across him murdering one of their traitors in Nocturne Alley last night. I came to warn you and Dumbledore's Army to be prepared and be careful, they are approaching.…"

"No one signed it?" Lily questioned, "This is peculiarly weird, and he or she knows about the D.A. too…" She eyed the letter suspiciously.

"Wait, Professor, the letter mentioned that the Phoenix was at the Nocturne Alley last night was it? Then surely Evans can't be the Phoenix." Hermione tapped her chin as she was thinking about yesterday night. "Because he was in the library, I saw him there until the library was closed; we walked back to the dorm together."

"What? I thought you weren't on good terms with him Hermione," Ginny tilted her head, a questioning look on her face.

Hermione averted her eyes from the younger red head. "Well… Sure we're not on 'good' terms but he did offer to walk back to the dorms together because it was late. You could say that he was being nice." She let out a small laugh, "I can be overprotective to Junior in certain times but I do realize that I was the childish one." She shrugged at her comment.

"So? Why did you still insist on using the Veritaserum then?" Cho, who was practically eavesdropping, asked in an annoyed voice. After all she was the one opposing Hermione's idea; Hermione rolling her eyes at Cho's comment.

"Just because he's being nice doesn't mean that we can trust him right away," Hermione replied while glaring back at Cho.

The two were cut off by Professor Remus saying, "That's enough from both of you. Everyone who's here we might as well at least practice some more magic before heading off to bed." With that, the professors start dividing their students into groups, teaching them to protect themselves with expelliarmus and the Patronus charm.

* * *

-On Harry's side-

Harry was starting to feel sleepy on the way back. 'Guess it can't block all effects,' He thought when both of his arms were occupied by Junior and Ron.

"Well mate, I'm sure you're happy that he's not the Phoenix," The red-head grinned at his friend. "and from now on, I promise I won't be overprotective to you when he's around."

Junior laughed at his friends comment and smiled back, "Yeah, I'm glad." He turned his face to look at Harry.

"You know Ron, He reminds me of Harry,"

The Weasley pursed his lips before saying, "You know he's.." Junior cut Ron off from finishing the sentence.

"He's NOT!" Junior sneered, "You know I hate it when people says that," Junior was mad because he knew what Ron was going to say and he didn't liked it.

Ron gave a quick nod, "Sorry mate, you know I didn't mean it in a bad way," He said sheepishly as there was an awkward moment between them.

When Junior saw the look on his friends face, he bowed his face in embarrassment and quickly apologized to his friend, "I..I'm sorry Ron when it comes to Harry.." The boy was giving his friend a reassuring smile.

Ron just shrugged and smiled back "I know Junior, don't worry 'bout it."

Harry's head was nodding up and down as they walk and he couldn't help but smile at his brother's reaction; protecting himeven when he's not around. 'Well, they did say blood is thicker than water,' Harry thought to himself.

After that, Junior changed the subject and they talked about quiddich and the upcoming finals. Harry was put on his bed as his lids seemed to feel very heavy; his eyes closed and the feel of his even breathing indicates that he was deep asleep.

Ron sat at the end of the bed and stretched his tiring arms. "Lucky mate, he got the whole room to himself." Ron said jokingly.

Junior laughed. "I'm sure the floor wouldn't fit six beds. Just the five of us is cramped enough."

"I know but, man, at least he could divide us to share this wicked room!" Ron looked around the room with a bit of jealousy at the space that Harry was given.

Both boys started to take there leave, Ron crossing out of the door first with Junior following. Junior was closing the door when he heard something rolling. His eyes caught a small glowing ball rolling towards him.

It gave him a familiar feeling, he decided to pick it up. He shook it as he knew it was one of a message ball but no message appeared. The back of his mind told him to keep it and Junior glanced towards the sleeping figure on the bed as he plopped the ball down to one of his pockets, seeing Harry was still fast asleep. Junior left the room with click sound of a closing door.

"Mission accomplish," Marine giggled to Sil and Sil grinned back at her as he swooped his tail to the wolf for a high five. After all they were the ones who rolled Junior's present to him. "Lucky for us..ss…ss that we hid well under the bed ss..ss.." Sil mentioned as he curled himself on Harry's bed.

"Agree-Haww," the wolf yawned as she started to curl herself on the floor and soon the two were dozing off to sleep.

* * *

As Saturday morning arrived, Harry woke up with a groan and lazily pulled up the covers to block the sun's light shining on his bed.

He was pulled out of the bed by Marine causing a loud… _Thud!_ Harry groaned in pain as he rubbed his soring bottom. "Hey! What did you do that for!" He mumbled but woke up anyway.

"Harry Potter, do NOT forget to apologize to Draco if you see him, and it's time to wake up," Marine said to him with a glare.

Harry mumbled as his brows tied together in annoyance. "Fine… Fine." Harry didn't have a long and deep sleep for a long time; since he was living with Tom, he didn't have much sleep because he had to be alert at all times. It was like his brain was finally allowed to have the time to rest.

He dressed into his casual clothes, wearing a black t-shirt with fitted jeans and put on his usual sneakers. He headed for breakfast in the great hall.

The great hall didn't have many people and the professor's table had only a few people; there was Hagrid, professor McGonagall and professor Sprout sitting.

He headed to the Gryffindor table, there was hardly anyone there as well, and saw that the Golden Trio was nowhere to be found. Harry noticed Neville sitting alone so he decided to sit across the gloomy looking boy.

"What's up Neville?" Harry smiled at the gloomy boy in front of him. "You don't look so good." He said as he started with his toast.

Neville didn't utter a word and quickly left the table. "Was it something I said?" Harry mumbled as he continued with his breakfast.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Snape's classroom an owl appear with a letter. Dropping the letter, the owl flew out again.

Snape grabbed the letter and headed out to meet with the other professors -mainly James, Lily, Sirius and Remus- at the Hog's Head. 'Meeting at a pub this early…' Snape thought to himself. He was sure that they were not going to start for a drink.

The Hog's Head was managed by Aberforth Dumbledore, the headmaster's younger brother. Although both of them weren't on very good terms due to 'family issues', the younger brother did give his cooperation in helping the D.A. out.

At the counter were Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily. Severus plopped himself down beside his best friend -Lily- after he had said hi to everyone else.

Lily turned from her husband to Severus. "How's teaching Severus?" She asked with a smile as her green eyes shone brightly.

"It's been well, although Lily, I don't understand how your son can be so bad at potions… You were brilliant!" he turned to eye himself with Lily, then he glanced at the person next to her and said, "Oh, I forgot who he got that from." earning a small giggle from the woman.

"I heard that!" James snapped back. Lily put her hands between them to knock of the fight, jokingly saying, "Cut it out boys…"

"Years passed and you guys are still at each other!" Sirius laughed and Remus joining him.

While they were laughing jokingly towards each other, Severus started to open his letter. He read its context and folded it back in place.

Lily didn't want to pry in his personal business so she didn't ask anything, but Severus could see the curiosity in her eyes and said, "It's nothing Lily, just a mail about my purchase items for potions. I have to get it at the Three Broomsticks tonight."

Lily laughed sheepishly at her actions but knew she couldn't change her curiosity in everything.

After the five of them had their relaxing time, it became time for work, and they would meet and discuss certain things to help improve the D.A., including what their action plans for the upcoming month would be.

By the time they finished discussing and having fun along the way, it was already evening. Severus separated himself from the rest after they left the Hog's Head inn and went to the Three Broomsticks.

As he entered, he was greeted by Madam Rosmerta's big smile as she mentioned the person who appointed him was upstairs. Severus walked up the staircase to the second level of the inn and he entered the second room where he was appointed.

Inside, Madam Rosmerta's inn was nicely decorated, giving a warm feeling like the owner herself was embracing her guest. At the center was a small round table with comfortable looking chairs in front of the small fire place, to the left you could see two doors leading to the bedroom and the rest room.

Severus plopped himself down one of the chairs. Normally the delivery man would be waiting for him but as for today, he was nowhere to be found in the warm room.

As Severus was resting his eyes from another tiresome day, the door opened and…

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Before Severus knew what was going on, a flash of green light appears in front of his eyes, the last sight he saw before everything turned black.

To be continued….

See you in the next chapter! Feel free to leave a review!

Cheers,

8D


End file.
